


Turnabout is Fair Play

by remarkable1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: sshg_smut, Crossdressing Kink, F/M, Oral Sex, Role Reversal, Sexual Fantasy, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11989335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remarkable1/pseuds/remarkable1
Summary: Charms aren’t always what they’re cracked up to be, but sometimes, the end result is more than satisfying.





	Turnabout is Fair Play

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompter:** themightyflynn  
>  **Prompt:** Hermione walks in on Severus trying on her clothing.  
>  **Warnings:** Fantasies, kink, cross-dressing, smut/lemons, language, voyeurism, mild humiliation, role reversal.  
>  **Notes:** Thanks to themightyflynn for the prompt. I, of course, took some creative license. This was a tough one for me to write. Thank you for the opportunity to stretch my wings a bit. This is dedicated to you themightyflynn.

“You can’t be serious. Name one good reason I should use this so-called _Charm_.” Severus sneered, tossing the packet back at his fiancee of nine months. Inside, he was shuddering with trepidation. Although he would, ultimately, go through with this charade of fantasy she craved, he was loathe to touch, much less use, anything on his person that came from the clutches of George and Fred Weasley.

Hermione put her hands on her hips. “Severus Snape. You _promised_ me that you would go along with anything I wanted to do. It’s only fair. Last month I went along with your romantic ‘surprise,’ and you don’t hear me complaining about _that_.

Severus crossed his arms and smirked at her. She had said she wanted to be swept off her feet. Apparently being abducted on a broom and stuck with a sticking charm behind him, then being summarily dragged through Romania’s dragon airspace, barely evading the flames and fireballs shot their way, wasn’t what she had had in mind. Oh, he’d made up for it in spades, but nothing kept the spark in his fiery little Gryffindor like an unpleasant surprise and then hot makeup sex afterwards.

“And now you’re just deflecting. I’m not going to be dissuaded by your excuses, distractions or ‘accidents.’ March your snarky ass into the bedroom, activate the Charm and get in bed. NOW!” She pointed her finger at the bedroom imperiously and scowled when he simply raised one brow at her.

“I mean it, Severus. It’s my turn, you agreed to it, and I’m horny, dammit!”

Severus let out a gusty sigh, rolled his eyes and snatched the packet from her. “Fine. But if I turn into a toad or something equally horrid, you’re still bound to service me, witch,” he growled at her bad naturedly. 

“It’s guaranteed to please me or my money back,” she quoted. “And Fred and George are good for the money. Now march.”

“Bossy witch!” he groused, nonetheless complying. He’d kept her waiting, but then again, she’d kept him waiting as well after he’d tried to seduce her before the fantasy. Hermione had him by the literal balls and she knew it. Although he didn’t normally put up with ultimatums, he knew she wouldn’t budge on their deal of tit for tat concerning fantasy night.

Entering the bedroom, he warded the door and headed straight for his drink stash. He figured Hermione knew of its existence, but she blissfully left it alone. 

Severus downed a healthy swig and rasped. Ah, now that was better. He felt the burn turn to a warm glow. Then he sighed and turned to pick up the packet he’d tossed on the bed and studied it with no small amount of apprehension and condescension. It looked fairly harmless to the naked eye, but that didn’t fool Snape. He, more than anyone except Umbridge (with the exception of appreciation on her part), could appreciate and dread the Weasley twins’ penchant for mischief and genius.

_Simply tear off the top of the packet. Split the wafer in half. One partner eats the first half. Then you must feed the second half to the other partner. This is imperative or the charm will not be completed and the first half will fizzle out. No refunds or exchanges for improperly administered fantasy charms. Effects will wear off in approximately one hour. To extend the effect, simply say, ‘Extend.’ Enjoy, and may all of your fantasies come true._

Severus closed his eyes and sighed. If he wanted to get laid, it would be prudent to get on with it. He knew Hermione would be knocking on the door inside of five minutes. Like ripping off a plaster, he drew the top off of the packet and pulled out the deceptively simple looking wafer. Breaking it in half, he placed the other half back into the packet and popped the other into his mouth.

At first, nothing happened, and then suddenly he felt his clothes melt and morph into something altogether more - revealing - and not in a way he’d been hoping for. “Oh, for fuck’s sake!” he hissed, attempting to tear the offending garments off his person to no avail. The charm wouldn’t wear off until one hour had passed or the fantasy was complete, whichever came first. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” He turned and began warding the door as heavily as possible.

* * *

Impatiently waiting in the hall, Hermione cast a Tempus five times before she saw that ten minutes had passed. Practically clicking her heels together in anticipation, she squealed softly and jumped toward the door. “Okay Severus, I’m coming in!” she sang, only to encounter a nasty ward that shocked her backwards. “Severus! What on Earth is going on?” she demanded. “You take down that ward right now!”

Severus threw himself backwards onto the bed and covered his eyes with one arm in defeat. There was nothing for it. He had to wait out the charm’s effects. There was no way in Hades he was going to let Hermione see him in this get-up. He’d die from mortification. It wasn’t happening. With a petulant sigh he flicked his wand at the door to Silence her protests.

“Severus Snape, you - what the hell?” she wondered, feeling the slight buzz when his Silencing spell went into effect. “Ooooh!” She stamped her foot. That was it. She was going to get into that bedroom if it was the last thing she ever did. Severus wasn’t going to hide from her this time.

* * *

Severus lay on the bed, his fingers playing with the thin straps that graced his bony shoulders. He glanced over at the fireplace and his eyes widened suddenly and dramatically, lunging for his wand, too late as his clever wife whooshed through, her hair a fiery halo of auburn and sparks, mouth set in a thin, firm line and her wand out.

“Severus! Put your wand away, _right now,”_ she demanded imperiously, failing to do so herself, although she did lower it a tad as her eyes took in her fiancee in his lingerie-clad glory. “Oh my.”

Carelessly depositing the ebony wood on the nightstand, he sneered magnificently at her and held out his hands. “So this is your idea of a ‘good time,’ dearest?” he mocked, indicating the Slytherin green nightie that graced his slim frame.

Carefully moving and setting her wand next to the irate wizard’s, she stepped into him, looking down and slowly raking up his body.

Severus held still, trying not to shake with humiliation, fear and rage in turn, as she perused him like an animal at market. “As you can see,” he seethed, “the charm is faulty. I know there is no way in Hades you would desire me in such a get-up.”

“Oh, Severus, - I,” she started, failing to finish her sentence as she leaned in and ran her hands from his belly, up his chest and over his shoulders. Her amber eyes were lit with a strange fire, and she inhaled in such a way as she only did when she was highly aroused. _“Severus,”_ she exclaimed again, more softly this time, “feed me the other half.”

“Surely you don’t mean to continue with this farce!”

“But it’s my fantasy!”

“You’ve never mentioned it before! I feel like a complete fool wearing women’s underwear! You KNOW how I hate being shamed,” he said angrily, pulling away and stalking around the bed, refusing to face her.

“I didn’t know this was the fantasy that was going to manifest, I’ve so many!”

“About wizards much stronger, virile and handsome than I.”

Hermione huffed with indignation at his accusation. “You are well aware that YOU are the only man I fantasize about, Severus Snape! And if this is what you’ve been subjected to, then you'd better make the most of it. Of all the things to surprise me with - you just _had_ to scare the shit out of me with those fucking dragons, Severus! This is hardly life-threatening or dangerous.”

“I won’t participate. You are better off finding a good book.”

“You will participate, or I’m cutting you off.”

He whirled on her. “You wouldn’t _dare,”_ he hissed, then wheeled his arms backwards in surprise when his spicy Gryffindor lioness snuck around and got a slight start, launching herself bodily at him and landing on the bed.

“You’re right, I wouldn’t,” she returned, happily commandeering the situation from astride his torso. “Now feed me the damn wafer and let’s get this show on the road. I’ll let the charm wear off if you get your wand out of your arse and get on with it.”

“Fine, witch. But we’ll see just who’s on top at the end of this little escapade.” He blindly reached for the packet and clumsily fished out the wafer, not at all delicate in the way he mashed it into her mouth. If it were possible, his eyes grew even bigger as her outfit transformed into a feminine version of his teaching apparel.

“Oooh, now this is kinky,” she said, delighted as her hands ran over her buttoned frock coat, the material draped artfully to accentuate her nice tits.

Severus frowned. “If you wanted me dressed in women’s clothing, why not simply use Polyjuice and swap bodies?”

“Because that’s boring. Everyone’s doing that. I love you the way you are. It’s very sexy to see you wearing something I normally would. I’m not sure why, it’s just …. extremely hot.”

Finally he relaxed, letting out a slow breath as his head dropped to the bed, hands falling to his sides. “Alright. I believe we have thirty minutes left until this wears off. But I warn you, witch, I won’t be gentle. You’ve both angered, humiliated and aroused me, which is a volatile combination.”

“I love it when you talk dirty to me,” she whispered, leaning in to lick up his torso over the soft green silk. Deliberately taking the thin fabric between her teeth, she drew it up past his thighs, her hands following in its wake. Those same hands skimmed back down, gasping when she came into contact with the raging, confined erection encased in trim, green silk panties edged with black lace. It was so obscene she shuddered with desire. “That is so fuckin’ hot,” she said, entranced with the erotic sight.

Severus’ fists closed tightly at her remarks. If she loved his dick wrapped up in women’s underwear, he might indulge her in the future. Only her visceral reaction kept him from making a disparaging remark. Instead, his brain started a feverish chant, ‘Touch me, touch me, put your beautiful lips on me.’

“I want this,” she declared, rubbing the palms of her hands up and down the hard organ. “Let’s see what we have here.”

One thing Severus loved about his hot little Gryffindor was her ability to approach sex in novel ways, each encounter a delight and rarely the same each time. He knew that would cease over time, but for now, they were still exploring one another, delighting in each round of lovemaking. 

“Ooohhhhhhh!” he exclaimed as her plush lips came into contact with the head of his cock. “More of that. Yes, witch, that’s it. Suck me.”

“Gladly,” came the faint reply, fingertips peeling back the panties, allowing him to finally bound free of the restrictive material. Hermione kept his balls trapped, and knew the elastic would be uncomfortable after a time. Wetting the skin, she slipped down over half his cock, using a free hand to stimulate the rest while the other one rubbed his balls through the panties. It thrilled her every time his breath hitched or he groaned heavily. 

Severus wound his fingers into her hair, urging her on, alarmingly turned on by her wearing his teaching clothes, scratchy though they were on his sensitive skin. Nothing mattered right now except the extreme need to have her suck him to completion.

“Free my balls.”

“No. I’ll let you take off the outfit after I’ve finished.”

“Fucking hell, witch!”

Her mouth was exquisite, and the expert suction coupled with the friction from her hand soon had him quivering, and then spilling heavily into her waiting mouth. She swallowed as much as she could, allowing some to dribble onto the panties and his pubic hair. 

Pulling off him, she wiped her mouth with the back of a scratchy sleeve and grimaced. She spoke offhandedly, “I don’t know how you can stand wearing this day after day. It’s horrid.”

“Mmm,” was his response, eyes closed in sated repose. When he finally opened his eyes, they followed Hermione’s hands running up and down the front of the frock coat, her fingers dancing over the buttons, then circling up to rub her breasts through the layers. “Does this …. really arouse you?” he asked, genuinely interested, grunting as he adjusted the panties down his thighs a bit to give his ball sack some relief.

“Oh, yes. Not all the time of course, but from time to time, it has a certain appeal. My god, all these buttons. I could come just from rubbing them all over my body.”

“Well. If I’d have known that before, I would have conjured a bathtub full and thrown you in.”

Hermione glared at him, stopping her movements. “What a romantic notion. You really know how to kill the mood.”

For a moment he was stricken, sure she was serious, and then he narrowed his eyes and grabbed her, flipping them when he realized she was taking the piss. He winced at the irritating stretch of elastic grating into his thighs.

“Kill the mood. I’ll tell you what I’m going to kill. These clothes. They need to go.” He grabbed his wand and Divested himself and her of all cloth entanglements. “Hm. Charm must have been about to wear off.” The black length of wood clattered to the floor. 

“Do you want me to return the favor?” he asked, bringing a hand down to draw his fingers through her slick heat.

“Ohhh, that’s so good! Uh, no, right now all I want is you. Inside of me. Now.”

“Bossy.”

“You know it. Fuck me, Severus, hard. I need to feel you.”

“I need a few minutes to recover. Let me pleasure you, love.”

Without further ado, he lowered himself and spread her legs, inhaling the sweet, musky aroma that was uniquely Hermione. “I could die a happy man, right here,” he enthused, diving into her muff with gusto. He licked, sucked and fingered her, following her lead, lashing her clit with his tongue, but not too harshly as she was very sensitive and wouldn’t come if he was too rough with her. Despite his best efforts, he wasn’t able to get her to reach her peak - this time. It happened. He wiped his mouth on the comforter and climbed up her body, kissing and suckling her sweet tits along the way. 

“I’m sorry, love.”

“Don’t be. I enjoyed it most thoroughly.”

Her genuine smile of sincerity and affection were a balm to his heart. At the beginning of their relationship he’d chastise himself for days if she didn’t orgasm by his mouth. Now he understood it was quite normal with some witches not to do so every time.

They kissed passionately for long moments, just enjoying one another’s presence, bodies and touches. As their breathing deepened, Hermione wriggled her readiness. 

He entered her smoothly, able to take it slowly at first and enjoy her firm, young body, never understanding but always amazed she’d chose him over so many other handsome young men her own age. It didn’t take long for her to demand more.

“Patience my love. I’m just getting warmed up.”

“I’m horny, dammit! Fuck me!”

“As you wish,” he smirked, raising himself on his forearms and switching gears. With a grunt he began pounding her, encouraging her to raise her legs so he could wrap his arms around them and then lean into her, opening her very wide, trapping her sexy body under his slim, scarred one.

The sound of bodies slapping filled the room and Hermione’s body created more and more lubrication, rolling out of her and onto her lover’s pelvis. 

“Yes, Severus, right there!” she shrieked as he hit her sweet spot.

He drove into it over and over, reaching into her, trying to delve as deeply as possible and burst the bubble he knew was growing and aching to pop into a magnificent orgasm. His back began to ache and his breathing became harsh, a slight wheeze entering the picture.

“Almost there …. oh fuck Severus, I’m coming!” she cried, pulling in on herself and exploding outwards, stiffening in his arms as he finally allowed himself to slow down and fall to her torso, greedily engulfing her mouth with his own in a fiery, passionate kiss that consumed them both as she shuddered and finally came down from her high.

He continued to thrust but much more gently, slowly, letting her legs down and his poor lungs a chance to recoup. 

Hermione cried out and flexed one leg awkwardly underneath him. “Cramp!” she groused, working the muscle as he chuckled and nuzzled her nipples, sucking and licking them, just enjoying being in her body. Her pussy was a veritable swamp, hot, slick and satisfying, swallowing him down with little effort. 

Finally working it out, she returned her attentions to her dark lover, cooing and moaning into his swinging hair, laughing when it tickled her nose. 

After a few more minutes he felt the telltale warning signs pulsing in his balls and sped up, declaring his love for her, forever, only her. 

“Hermione, fuck, yes, shit, oh god, I’m going to - ah!” And he was there, pressed tight to her body, holding her as if he’d never let her go and feeling her warm embrace in return, welcoming him into her body, mind, heart and soul.

The charm forgotten, they lazily, wandlessly cleaned one another, engaging in pillow talk and falling into a drowsy slumber. 

The torn, empty packet on the floor sparked, crumpled in on itself and disappeared.

* * *

Fred and George lay recovering in chairs opposite one another, a mirror held in each hand, stains gracing their groins and eyes closed in stupor. 

“Fred?”

“Yes George?”

“I think we need to pull this one off the market. If Hermione finds out about this side of it she’s going to kill us.”

“Right in one. And I don’t want to know what Snape would do. Let’s call ourselves lucky and get on it.”

“Right-o.”


End file.
